Listen to My Beat
by Cakes Go Supernova
Summary: Kaminari and Jirou are both left at the dorms by themselves and Kaminari sees this as his chance to finally woo the girl. But can he actually do it and not be a total fuck-up? Co-created/ripped from RP.


**Okay, it's important to note that this was co-created with my RP friend via... RP, lol. But, they have wished I not tag them or mention their name as they feel like their writing isn't good (which is horseshit).**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this anyways.**

* * *

Jirou sat on the couch in the dormitory, earphone jacks plugged into her iPod. She was currently scrolling through iTunes' "recommended for you" section and realized there were quite a lot of new songs by some of her favorite bands that came out. _Man, I've been so busy with hero work I haven't been able to jam out._ After begging her parents for money to download new songs, she started thumbing through music sheets for a guitar on some of her favorite songs. She hadn't picked up her guitar in so long. Sighing as she started memorizing the chord progression to the song "Gimme chocolate!" by Babymetal, she looked up to see it was only 1 PM. "Man, today is going by so slow." Everyone had gotten permission to leave the dorms, so she was by herself and absolutely bored.

Denki watched Jirou from the entrance to the common room. With everyone else out of the dorm, this was his chance to make a move. _Just act casual. You're a smooth player._ He could do this. Maybe... Taking a deep breath, he walked forward. "Hey," he said, swinging his legs over the back of the couch to drop next to the girl who made his veins sizzle with electric fire. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Oh? Kaminari? I thought you went out with Kirishima and Bakugo," Jirou stated with a thoughtful expression and then looked the electric fuzzball with a quirked brow. "Uh... I mean. I guess." She put down her iPod and looked to the TV. "What kind of movie did you have in mind? Wait... are we watching it here? Cause I didn't get clearance to go out this weekend." She didn't mind Kaminari in one bit. He was a bit of an idiot and got on her nerves, but she knew he was a good guy. He meant well, and he'd saved her life on numerous occasions... usually resulting in him going brain-dead. Which she thought was hilarious... and secretly, cute. She'd never let him know that though.

"Yeah, we can watch it here," Denki said, relieved that Jirou agreed. "I stayed because it-uhh-looked like rain! And, I didn't want to walk in the rain, umm..." He looked up at the front windows and almost slapped himself. There wasn't a cloud in sight. Well, in for a penny... "I, uh. Have a lot of movies up in my room. Wanna come pick one out?" He looked back at Jirou with his biggest puppy eyes, feeling the tension in his gut ratchet up. She was just so... way out of his league _whatwashethinking!_

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do. But seriously, you need to change your room. It looks like crap," Jirou chided the blond with her usual apathetic face in place. She got up and stretched, her shirt rising a little to reveal a belly button piercing. She honestly forgot she even got it as a 16th birthday present from her parents. Her parents were so cool, she had to admit. Super chill. She could probably ask for a tattoo and her parents would try to find a tattooist that would ink a minor.

"My room is fine!" Denki defended as Jirou stood. _Seriously, what's wrong with my room? OMG she hates my room?! Aaahhh!_ He was distracted from his thoughts by a glint on Jirou's stomach. Glitter? No... _She has a piercing!_ he realized. _That is so hot!_ He was staring. He knew he was staring. Denki spun around. "My-" His voice cracked. He cleared his throat and tried again, trying valiantly to ignore the heat climbing up the back of his neck. "My room is this way," he said, starting for the stairs. But the image of that sexy piercing would not leave his mind.

Jirou quirked a brow at Kaminari. "I know where your room is, dude. You're acting strange." She followed him up the stairs until they were at his room. "And your room is weird. It's like you took every stereotypical teenage boy thing you could get your hands on and threw it in there. You even have tiger print bed sheets. How lame." She snickered a bit at that.

It was always fun to poke at Kaminari. Seeing him flustered was kinda cute and it made for a fun time for Jirou.

"The reviews said the tiger stripes were the coolest!" Denki said with a thumb's up and a wink. Internally, he was a mess. _She noticed my sheets? She's gotta be into me, right?! Please, Thor, god of thunder and lightning, let her be into me!_ "In fact, everything in my room is cool!" Denki remembered the last romcom he watched. _Make it about her!_ "Of course, your room is totally cool, too! Do you really play all those instruments?" Duh. He knew she did. Everyone knew she did. How lame could he sound? And where did she get that piercing? He wondered if it would tickle if he gave it just a tiny shock. Maybe he should get a piercing and try it. Ah, but the conduction wouldn't work that way. He pouted even as he opened his door for Jirou.

"Duh. But I mainly play my bass since it's easier on my hands..." Jirou pouted as she looked at her tiny hands. "But you got really good at playing lead guitar. When I was teaching you, it surprised me." She stated before flushing again at the compliment. "You keep complimenting my room so much, Kaminari. It's weird." She entered the blonde's room and went over to wear his movies were, squatting down and looking them over. "Which one did you have in mind?"

Jirou was in his room! Jirou was in his room! Denki felt like he might start hyperventilating. And she thought he was good on guitar! _Keep it cool, man!_ he said to himself, the way Kirishima always said. "Uhh..." _Yeah, great start._ He fell to his knees next to Jirou, and one of the knick-knacks on his shelf fell over and hit him on the head. "Ow!" He rubbed the spot and tossed the little object - where did he get a stupid Hello Kitty figure from? Maybe his room was crap! - onto his bed. _Bed. Jirou..._ His face went up in flames. _Redirect! Redirect!_ "Umm. Ahaha... What kind of movie do you like? I've seen them all, so I'm easy."

Jirou grimaced a bit at the Hello Kitty figure hitting Kaminari's head before busting up laughing. "Why do you have a Hello Kitty figure? Were you that desperate to make it seem like a teenager's paradise!?" She laughed hard enough that she has to wipe tears from her eyes. This was almost as funny as when Kaminari dunces himself out. Holding her stomach as she laughed, she suddenly stopped laughing as her shirt snagging her belly button piercing and yanked it. "O-Ow!" Flustered, she quickly untangles the shirt from the piercing. _Welp, that was karma._

"I don't know where it came from!" Denki wailed while Jirou laughed at him. Why did he always look so uncool in front of her? At her exclamation of pain, though, he stopped hiding his face. "What happened?" he asked. "Are you okay? Are you in pain? How can I help? Oh my gosh! What do I do? I think there's a first-aid kit around here somewhere..." Panic gripped his chest, and Denki started scrambling around his room, throwing open dresser and desk drawers, digging around and throwing stuff without regard for the contents.

"H-Hey! Kaminari, calm down. I... I'm fine. My shirt just snagged my piercing and pulled it a little..." Jirou stated with a slight pout, face dusting with a blush as she twirled her earphone jacks in her finger and avoided looking at the blonde. It was sweet though. That he was worried. "I'm fine, Kaminari, but uh... th-thank you for worrying about you..." She looked at the floor, face still pretty red. "But uh... I usually like romantic comedies." Despite her appearance and outward personality, she hated horror movies and didn't do haunted houses. She was easily creeped out and easily scared. Though, she wouldn't tell anyone else that.

Denki froze as he was about to toss his boxers across his room. "O-oh, you..." He swallowed. "Your piercing? Ahaha... I didn't know you had a piercing?" _WHY did that sound like a question?_ "Do you-do you need me to take a look at it or anything?" His face felt so hot! This had to be bad for his blood pressure! He couldn't make himself turn and look at Jirou. "And, uh. Umm. Romcoms are cool." His voice squeaked on the last word, and Denki felt faint. _Keep it together. Keep it together!_ he chanted. Then he realized he totally missed his opportunity to suggest a horror movie, so he could protect her! Of course, it was the middle of the day, but they could turn the lights out and watch something on his laptop, close together on the bed... Denki barely managed to grab hold of the dresser to keep himself upright and wiped surreptitiously at his dripping nose. Was that... blood?!

"Why would I let you look at my piercing!? I'm not lifting up my shirt for you, pervert!" Jirou, in a panicked and flustered manner, grabbed the nearest thing to her and chucked it at Kaminari. Unfortunately for the blond, it was a signed baseball. But Jirou rarely felt guilty about throwing things at Denki. He was a bit of a pervert if she was being honest. Though she also knew he was very sweet. "J-Just get the damn movie! I'm going back downstairs!" Her face was on fire. Having Kaminari anywhere near her stomach was embarrassing. It was a sensitive part of her body and there was a reason she got a piercing there. It wasn't just for aesthetics.

Too caught up in his internal drama, Denki missed the ball tossed at his head. It hit him right in the head, and he vaguely heard his door open and Jirou stomp out as he fell over. _Yup,_ he thought. _I'm in love._ He probably even had his stupid face on. Then he registered what Jirou had said, and he sat up. "Well, shit," he said, trying on one of Bakugou's words. He grimaced; he didn't much like it. "Crap. I gotta apologize," he said aloud, picking himself up off the floor. He grabbed a movie off the shelf without looking and followed Jirou out the door.

Jirou was already halfway down the flight of stairs when she heard Kaminari following. She finished up the last leg of it and plopped down on the couch. Her face was on fire. _Why... did I want him to touch my belly?_ She looked down at where her shirt covered her piercing, eyebrows knitting together in frustration. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. Could it be that she had a crush on Kaminari? It's not like it was impossible. But why hadn't she noticed until now?

Denki trotted down the stairs, hoping Jirou hadn't decided he was more trouble than he was worth, and sighed when he heard the squeak of the couch springs. "Hey, uh, Jirou!" he was calling before he even made it through the doorway. "I am really, really sorry! I promise I was just trying to help! I just get so caught up in everythi _aaaahhhwwhhoooaaa!_ " In his hurry to make it to the couch where Jirou was, Denki tripped over his own feet. He tried to catch himself on the arm of the couch, but his feet twisted under him, and he fell over the arm and into Jirou. _Well, damn._

Jirou squeaked and shoved Kaminari off him, her face entirely red at this point. "Kaminari! What's gotten into you?! You've been weird all night!" She covered herself and looked away from Jirou, heart thrumming loudly in her chest. _Why did that excite me...? Did I want him to...?_ She mentally shook her head of the thought as she looked over to the blonde. Looking at him made her heart beat fast. _Oh... okay. So... I like Kaminari...?_ Jirou probably could've guessed this ages ago but she was trying to deny it. She wasn't the type of girl to fall head over heels for people. She kept her heart under lock and key.

"Owww..." Denki held his head. "Gonna have a concussion after today," he muttered. He sat up. Seeing Jirou covering herself and looking away from him, Denki felt his heart crack. He looked at his lap, fiddling with the movie case he'd somehow managed to hang onto. "Jirou..." he started and stopped. He filled his lungs and let it all out in a whoosh. "Look, I know I flirt a lot, and I know I'm not very good at it-haha..." Denki rubbed the back of his red neck. "I just... I want you to know that I think you're really great, and you definitely deserve the best. And-and. You're so amazing! How you can play all kinds of music, and the stuff you do with your quirk, and you're really cute and I wasn't trying to be pervy, even though your piercing is really hot! I just want you to be okay, and to be happy, and I wanna hold your hand and eat ice cream with you and laugh with you when I overload and go all stupid and, and-watch movies with you, and hold you. I want to be the one to protect you and give you sweet dreams, and I want to hold your hand-no, I said that already-I mean, I do! Wanna hold your hand that is, I just-" He cut himself off suddenly, his face flushing in horrified realization. _Did I just say all that out loud?_ he cried to himself. _It was supposed to be an apology. Apology! Not a confession!_ Denki scrambled to his feet without looking at Jirou and tossed the movie onto the couch. "Shoot, sorry, just- Here, you can have the movie!" Without looking, he practically ran toward the exit.

Jirou looked to Kaminari, eyes wide and when he fled, she looked to the movie. It took about five seconds for what everything he said to click in her brain. Her face went red and she hid it with her hands before inhaling and getting up. "K-Kaminari!" She chased him out the exit and looked left and right. Using her earphone jacks, she detected his movement and ran in the direction he was running. When she finally caught up to him, she grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him down. "Kaminari! Stop running! You didn't even give me a chance to respond, idiot!" She looked at the blonde she had forced to the ground, standing over him with a pout and crossed arms before looking away. He cheeks bright red. "It's... it's not like what you said was a bad thing... it was... flattering." She wasn't good at word vomiting her feelings like Kaminari was, so she had to approach this the way she knew how. "Could you... you know... not run away after confessing something like that...?"

Denki stared up at Jirou, dazed. _Concussion?_ he thought. _Or struck by her beauty?_ He watched color suffuse her cheeks, light from above a halo around her head. _Definitely a beauty. She's like an angel._ He grinned goofily. "I'll stay as long as you want, sweetheart," he said before he even realized he was going to speak. "Oh, maybe this is a concussion, after all. That's okay, you can still be a pretty angel. You're always pretty!" Denki couldn't seem to shut up. "I'm not sure I want to shut up." He grinned up at Jirou again. "Date me, pretty angel!"

"Oh my god, Kaminari, just... shut up!" Jirou clapped her hands over the blonde's mouth, face burning profusely by this point. She looked at the ground, refusing to meet Kaminari's eyes as she felt the embarrassment settle in. "You know... you say before you think way too much... It's embarrassing..." It wasn't embarrassing because it was Denki Kaminari that liked her. It was embarrassing with how open he was about it. It was charming to a point, but Jirou was never one to wear her heart on her sleeve. So, to see someone like Kaminari do it... well, it left her anxious, scared, and befuddled.

Denki was never really one to worry about what he said, but he could see that it was making Jirou uncomfortable, so he nodded gamely, still trapped beneath her hand. He stared up at her, happy to let her take her time, to wait for the girl he loved. He breathed in through his nose. She smelled... _so_ good. He wondered if she used lotion. Her hand over his mouth was soft, though he could feel callouses on her fingertips. He exhaled and, unable to help himself, smooched the warm skin of her hand.

Jirou shuddered and withdrew her hands. She yanked at Kaminari's ears in frustration and embarrassment. "Why'd you go and do that, you freakin' weirdo!?" If she could get any redder, she'd be there. Her heart was thrumming away in her chest as she tried to focus on the blonde. Her brain was full of blood from how much Denki was making her heart speed up.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Denki cried, batting at Jirou's hands. "Jiiroooouuu!" He tried to sit up, but he felt dizzy, so he allowed his body to fall back against the ground. "I didn't think! I mean, I did think, because you smell amazing, and your hands are so soft - do you use lotion? - and I just... Didn't think?" He scratched at his head sheepishly and looked up at Jirou's pink cheeks. "Aw, shoot, I'm sorry. Did I-"

Jirou crushed her lips against Kaminari's effectively cutting him off from speaking any more useless words. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she let her hands settle gently on the blonde's shoulders. After a moment she pulled from the kiss and looked at Denki with a heated gaze. "You really need to learn to shut up and not just word vomit..." She looked to the side, avoid his gaze once more as her cheeks dust with pink again.

Denki stared, completely caught off guard. "Oh... umm..." He touched his lips with his fingers. Had that just happened? That had just happened! He licked his lips. "You - you taste good. Umm." He looked away. His face felt hot. Did Jirou really kiss him just to shut him up? She looked pretty embarrassed. Maybe she was just angry? All the thoughts going 'round in his head made him want to tear his hair out. He had to speak! _Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained. Right?_ Right. Denki looked back at Jirou, squaring his shoulders - that she was still holding! Don't squeal out loud! - and spoke. "I'll shut up... if you'll be the one to make me," he said, with all the bravery left in his thundering heart. He reached up and took one of Jirou's hands in his, ignoring the electricity that arced between them. "Please. Be my girlfriend."

Jirou's earphone jacks lifted up at the sparking and gulped harshly. "I-I... f-fine. But... you can't just say whatever you want. It's embarrassing..." She took one of her hands away and hid her face in it, unable to keep down the growing redness in her face. "Why are you like this, Kaminari...?" It wasn't exactly a complaint, but it wasn't a compliment either. Before he could answer that question, Jirou squished their lips together for the second time. It was gonna take a while to get used to this, but she wanted to try... a little bit. She'd have to let down some of her walls though. Not that Kaminari seemed to mind the ones she built. _You can take the initiative, too, dummy..._

Denki grinned against Jirou's lips. _She said yes!_ Then he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed, pulling her close and returning her kiss with a fervor. He didn't know why he was the way he was. Denki was Denki. But he was glad Jirou seemed to like Denki. He pulled back a little, just enough to talk, bumping his forehead against hers. "I can't help that I just kind of fill up and spill over with words and feelings, but... I'll try to go easy on you. And you tell me when I go too far, 'kay? I really want this to work out between us." He grinned again and pecked her on the end of that adorable little nose.

Jirou made a small noise as she closed her eyes and let Kaminari do as he wished. "I... I apologize in advance... I'm not... good at this whole dating thing..." She looked to the side and rubbed her arm a bit. "I got burned about a year ago pretty bad by this dude I really liked and... I kinda just... closed myself off because I thought it was all bullshit..." This was the first time she mentioned this to anyone and for Kaminari to be the first one to hear it. Well, it was only fair. After all, he was her boyfriend now. "I'm not good at expressing myself, s-so don't go expecting me to be all lovey-dovey and crap. I'm not that kinda girl!"

"Don't- Don't apologize! You don't have to be good or bad. We'll go at your pace." Denki said, feeling way out of his element. But... "Dating is sometimes... bullshit" - swearing was so awkward! - "but you're worth it. Whoever that other dude was, I really want to kick his butt, because what a moron!" He chuckled a little. "But I'm also kinda glad, because I already thought I had no chance with you, and if you had a boyfriend, I'd definitely be toast. Crumbly, dry, pathetic toast under your boot heel." Denki lifted a hand to Jirou's face and gently turned her toward him. "And you don't have to say lovey-dovey crap all the time. I'm not sure what I'd do if you did. Probably go into shock! Haha, see what I did there?" He grinned. "I like you _because_ of who you are, not who anyone thinks you should be. Jirou is amazing," he said softly, pushing his hand into the soft, short hair at the nape of her neck. "And I like Jirou." Carefully, he pulled her forward into another kiss, a soft meeting of lips with no expectations.

Jirou knitted her eyebrows together in worry but caved in, letting Kaminari kiss her. At this point, she was basically in the blonde's lap as she slowly wrapped her arms around the idiot's neck. _Yeah... he's an idiot... but it's okay if he's my idiot right...?_ She pulled back after a moment and looked to Kaminari with a slight apprehension. "Can I... show you something? It's a little weird but..." She looked to the side, unsure how to display her want to show Denki this particular skill of hers. She'd wanted to show it to him for an unknown reason for a long time.

Denki's face felt hot. What could Jirou possibly want to show him? Was it her piercing? That wasn't weird, though. Was it? The thought of that tiny bit of metal on her taut, smooth stomach wouldn't leave his head, and all of a sudden, Denki felt hot for an entirely different reason. "You-" he squeaked embarrassingly. He swallowed. "Yeah, you can show me anything." He tried to smile reassuringly, but it felt a little shaky. Denki slid his hands down Jirou's arms to her hands, gripping them. "I promise not to think it's weird," he said, and his smile felt a little more real this time.

Jirou inhaled deeply and took her earphone jack plugging it into a multi-port earphone connector. She took her set of earbuds out and gave them to Kaminari. The multiport wasn't connected to anything else as she plugged the earbuds she'd given Kaminari into them. "I know this multiport isn't connected to anything, but... trust me and just put the earbuds in, okay?" She looked tentatively. It felt somehow intimate to be doing this with the blonde.

Denki looked from Jirou's earnest face to the earbuds in his hand. This was... interesting. He shrugged.

"Sure, ok!" He gave Jirou a thumb's up and a grin and tucked the earbuds into his ears. "It's not like you're gonna kill my eardrums or something."

Denki ran a thumb across Jirou's absolutely kissable bottom lip, then reached forward and wrapped his arms loosely around Jirou's waist. "Is this okay?" he asked softly.

Jirou took in a shaky breath and nodded, inserting her earphone jack the rest of the way and controlling its output to not be too loud. Steadily, her heartbeat, as erratic as it currently was, could be heard through the earbuds she'd given to Kaminari. Her face was painted red as she looked up at him, heartbeat still beating wildly in her chest. "This... is my heartbeat... it's going absolutely crazy right now... and it's all your fault, idiot..." She buried her face into his shirt, not wanting it to be seen with how red it was.

Automatically, Denki's arms came up to hold Jirou close. This sound, this rapid, unsteady sound, was Jirou's heartbeat? _He_ did this to her? Denki couldn't help the stupid grin that stretched over his face. This... This was Jirou's way of telling him how she felt. It felt so intimate, almost unbearably so. He pressed his cheek to Jirou's hair, closing his eyes and letting the sound surround him, pervade his senses until it felt as if his own heart beat in time with hers. He didn't know how long they sat on the floor, holding each other, listening to the proof of Jirou's feelings, but he knew he could stay like this for an eternity and never regret it.

Jirou pulled her earphone jack out of the multiport and sighed, pulling from Kaminari. "Hey... so... if you ever break up with me, just know I'm gonna deafen your dumb ears... and probably cry... so like... don't be a douchebag, okay?" She looked up at the blonde, a very vulnerable expression on her face as she did. She held to the Denki's shoulders, trembling slightly, unused to putting her heart out there like that. "I... I don't wanna hurt again..."

Denki's fingers pushed into Jirou's hair, trailed down her cheek tenderly. So many emotions were filling his heart. "I - I could never," he choked out, unable to look away from Jirou's beautiful, anxious face. His other hand closed over one of Jirou's, holding her as she held him.

"I can't say what our future holds, but I know I always want you there, with me. And if I _ever_ hurt you, you definitely have my permission to deafen my dumb ears. Even if it's for something dumb. Like... putting pickled fish in your shoes?" He cracked a lopsided grin. "'Kay? I'm yours." He took Jirou's hand from his shoulder and placed it on his chest, over his own thundering heart. "This heart inside me is yours. It beats to your rhythm, and only yours."

Jirou, for the first time since this debacle started, relaxed and sighed. She then got up and pulled Kaminari with her with a small, nervous smile. "So, Kaminari. About that movie...? Let's... uh, let's watch something on Netflix, yeah?" She scratched the back of her head nervously before grabbing Kaminari's hand and walking toward the dorm lobby. "I suddenly wanna watch this cute anime Midoriya told me about called Toradora."

Denki allowed Jirou to pull him to his feet. "Yeah! Netflix sounds good. I've seen a little of Toradora. It looks like a lot of fun!" he said, following her. He looked at his larger hand in Jirou's delicate hand, admiring how _right_ it looked. Somehow, she seemed more relaxed now, and that made Denki glad. "Jirou?" he said as they entered the common room. "You know you can call me Denki, now, right?"

"Ah... yeah... I suppose... that means... you can call me Kyoka..." Jirou's cheeks burned slightly as she looked down and then back at Kaminari with a bit of a smirk. "People are gonna be confused, ya know. When we start calling each other by our first names." At the entrance of the dorm lobby, Jirou lightly shoved Denki and backed away, cheeks still red but a mischievous look in her eyes. "And maybe one day, I'll let you see my piercing... Den-ki~" She smirked, hand ghosting over her belly button for a small second before turning and heading for the couch.

Denki felt heat suffuse him at the way Jirou said his name. "You-!" He didn't even know what to say. He looked away, trying to cover his red face with a hand. _Calm down! Calm down!_ Denki scrubbed his hands over his face and walked into the common room and plopped onto the couch next to his new girlfriend. _Girlfriend!_ He grinned. He leaned into Jirou's space. "I think I'd like that very much, _Kyoka_ ," he said into her ear, letting his voice drop into a lower register. "Let everyone hear my name on your sweet lips. I want them all to know I belong to you." Denki nuzzled into the space under Kyoka's ear and dropped a lingering kiss to the sensitive skin on her neck. Then, before she could react, he grabbed the tv remote and sat back. "Ahaha! I've got the power!" he cackled, ignoring her hand swatting at him. "Let's watch that anime before everyone gets back and we can't hear a thing." And it was nobody's business but theirs if his fingers tangled with hers in the space between them, keeping them close together for the first of many times.

Jirou rolled her eyes and swatted Denki, grabbing the remote from him. "Haven't you heard, ladies first?" She tentatively leaned into Kaminari, content with their newfound romance.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this fic.**  
 **It's not my usual BakuDeku, but I do really like KamiJiro, too~.**

 **Your Author,**  
 **Nova**


End file.
